


Website

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Stories n' Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin finds something he probably shouldn't have shown Damian during the family's weekly reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Website

11.- Website.

Everyone was present at Wayne Manor and that usually didn’t happen anymore so Dick made sure to make the best of it. He walked into the living room where Colin was showing something on the internet and Colin was red in the face. Damian looked simply horrified.

“Grayson I demand to know if you knew of this!” Damian said turning to Dick for an explanation.

“I found this site t-the other day…” Colin started just as Jason and Tim walked in, Jason had his arm wrapped around Tim’s waist and Tim looked a bit red.

“It’s called porn… I’m surprised you only found it now.” Jason said going over to Damian and reading something over his shoulder, Tim turned redder and Jason burst out laughing. By now Dicks interest peeked into unbearable levels. He reached the computer and read the first paragraphs. The site was fanfiction.net and it was currently opened in what seemed to be Dick’s computer.

So far it had Tim and Damian nothing else much until around the middle of the work. Dick blinked and looked at sixteen year old Damian and twenty-three year old Tim. Dick kept reading and then shit went down, he could feel his cheeks growing hot and his smile got bigger if possible and then by the end of it he was rolling on the ground next to Jason. Tim and Damian looked thoroughly embarrassed and disgusted.

Bruce wheeled in Barbara and behind them came Cass and Steph all with looks of curiosity at why Dick and Jason were laughing so hard. Steph practically pranced over to Tim and dragged Cass along. By the time they finished Steph looked outraged and embarrassed with a little twitch of a smile. Cass looked confused between her two brothers.

“Have you been cheating on Jason with Damian?!” Steph said all outrage gone and a face that meant torture for the two involved. Barbara and Bruce looked at each other mutually deciding they did not want to know, even though they would both read it from their personal computers after hacking what looked to be Dick’s laptop. Bruce also decided to pick his son and lover off the floor.

“Th-that’s not the only one.” Colin said shyly. “There’s more all of your names are listed in two sections and it’s like a pairing roulette and suddenly Dick and Jason stopped laughing. They looked at each other before grimacing at the thought. Sick people in a sick website they would be probably hacking in a couple hours.

12.- Cry.

He felt the knot in his throat as he willed himself not to cry. What was happening? What was he doing? Why couldn’t he speak? Dick didn’t know what to do as he looked at Bruce… looked at Bruce with _her_. His stomach dropped down to his feet with the horror and betrayal from the one person he never expected it to come from.

He never knew when the tears started falling but the seemed to make noise enough for Bruce to turn, for him to look at Dick and look so horrified as if he snapped out of a trance. He couldn’t see Bruce in the eye, he couldn’t face the betrayal because he’s lost so many things that he doesn’t know how to lose more.


End file.
